Binge
by thebestIcan
Summary: First comes the fight, then comes the make-up.


Binge

thebestIcan

Two figures sat across the room from one another, the air thick with humidity and tension. It was late at night, or early in the morning, and the room was hardly lit by a lantern in the corner. Papers were scattered on the kotatsu, ink almost dried from being left out and tea was growing cold in the pot. The redhead lifted his cup to his lips, steadfastly refusing to look at the man opposite him. The brunette street-brawler tapped his fingers on his own cup.

Late summer was always a hard time money-wise in the humble household. That awkward point where farmers are finished harvesting, but weren't ready to plant their cold crops meant no work on the fields. There was no labor to be had in the city, what with most of the construction being done in early summer. Kenshin had even taken a job waiting tables part time at the Akabeko, which brought in a few yen a week, and Sano was doing what odd jobs he could find at the docks. But rent was going up and Kenji needed new books for school and the bad winter previous meant food was going up in price. No amount of scraping and skimping was working and it was becoming increasingly harder to make ends meet.

Kenshin had caught Sano getting rather chummy with a woman at the fruit stand and Sano thought Kenshin had been spending a little too much time at the dojo with Kaoru. In a discussion of how they would pay the bills, a crack about slipping the woman with the fruit a favor in exchange for food been taken the wrong way.

Harmless jokes and sarcasm turned to snide remarks and growled threats, the heat making nerves frazzled and before one knew it, the couple were screaming at each other. Blame was passed around and threats of leaving each other were tossed back and forth. One person was unfaithful, the other too irresponsible. It was a classic case of the stress adding up and spilling over.

"I'm not running around on you, Kenshin! But you seem to suddenly be very interested with what's going on with Kaoru!"

"She's the mother of my child, Sano! Not some woman I met at the market three hours ago!"

It had led to pushing each other around, growling that if they wanted out that the other should just leave. It resulted in a bruise on Kenshin's right cheek from an ill-aimed shove and a scrape along Sano's back where it had collided with the shoji. The banging on the wall let them know that the neighbors were not happy with the noise and they turned away from each other. Now the two were sitting, stewing in the insults they had thrown at each other.

"Liar."

"Thug."

"Brat."

"Asshole."

"No, that's Saitoh, remember?"

The Wolf of Mibu had been a sore spot between the two after Sano had once, a long time ago, accused that there was something between the swordsmen. To bring him up during the argument was another slap to the face for Kenshin and he had glared at Sano before walking away.

Sano chanced a glance at the redhead, jaw clenched and eyes narrowed. Kenshin was staring at the floor, eyes hidden by his bangs and Sano was about to dismiss it when he noticed a tear trailing down his cheek. That was his weak point; seeing Kenshin cry. He could count the amount of times he'd seen it happen on his fingers and the fact that it was happening again sent a chill into his heart. He'd caused it.

Closing his eyes, he ran his fingers through his hair angrily. He knew he had to fix this. He had been the one to make a crack about the woman with the fruit, the start of the whole thing. Standing, he made his way beside Kenshin. The redhead refused to move and Sano slumped to sit beside him, watching. He put a hand on his shoulder, trying to see his face.

"Hey."

When the swordsman refused to look up, Sano sighed and gave his shoulder a small shake.

"Kenshin, please."

Still no response, Sano felt anger flare up in him again, and he grabbed the Kenshin's chin, forcing him to look his way.

"Look at me, won't you?- Oh!"

Kenshin's eyes, rimmed with tears, were no longer the soft violet he had seen at the beginning of the night, but rather were dark, molten gold color he'd come to associate with the Battousai. The alter ego Kenshin drew strength from, his hitokiri self that came out when the battle becomes life or death, or when they are passionately making love. Or arguing.

Sano stared wide eyed at his lover, words cut off as he stared back. Tears trickled down his cheeks, catching on his scar before rolling off his chin. For a moment they sat staring at each other before Kenshin scanned his partner's face, voice pained.

"Don't leave me."

Sano merely nodded, mouth dropping open as he stared at his lover. Kenshin nodded along with him, then frowned. After a moment's contemplation, he grabbed the street-brawler, hands on either side of his face before attacking his lips with his own. Sano closed his eyes wrapping his arms around the redhead's waist, pulling him tight against him. The response to stress? Binge.

The kiss was aggressive, anger from their argument fuelling the passion and the two fought for dominance. Their tongues did battle, sliding against each other and they held onto each other with crushing force. Their breaths and moans were loud as they continued, deepening until it was almost violent. Kenshin bit down on Sano's lip, eyes flashing as they dared the other. Sano took the bait and pushed forward, pinning the smaller man to the wall and he returned the bite. Hands began to travel along their forms and caught on clothing, each huffing and panting as they struggled to strip the other. Sano's jacket was flung across the room and Kenshin's hakama-shita was pulled off one shoulder when Sano kneeled, lifting Kenshin off the floor. Giving a surprised yelp, the swordsman wrapped his legs around Sano's waist, hooking them at the ankles. Sano chuckled, kissing his way down Kenshin's slender neck.

"Remind you of something?"

It did. It reminded the swordsman of their first time together, pressed against the wall of some shop down by the harbor before Sano left him nearly seven years ago. They quickly expressed their love for each other in wanton moans and pleasurable motions, then Kenshin watched Sano leave, crying in his room when he got back to the dojo. They'd argued earlier that day, too.

The memory made Kenshin shake, sure that it meant the end of them and he wrapped his arms tight around Sano's neck, pulling himself flush against the other man before choking out.

"Don't leave me."

Sano sighed, hearing the hitch in the smaller man's voice and pulling his lips to his for another kiss. This one was softer, though just as heated as before. Slipping his hand into Kenshin's hair, he pulled the tie that held the locks back. Crimson silk fell across his shoulders and Sano grasped it near Kenshin's scalp, using it to hold the man close to him.

Sano was drawn to this man, attached by more than responsibilities and lust. He needed him, like food or water or air. Needed him to survive, to keep him sane. He knew that those years apart from him were hard on Kenshin, but they were torture for Sano. He didn't have anyone, nobody to take comfort in. He had memories of the rurouni, faded and few and maybe not all of them fact, but it was what he had. When he returned to find Kenshin wed to Kaoru and a son, he had thought that it would be over, that returning was pointless.

When he found that Kaoru knew of Kenshin's love for the street-brawler, and that their marriage had ended long ago except for the legal technicality, Sano couldn't hide his happiness. He was more than happy to take Kenshin with him and build a home. Leaving now would be the death of him.

He kissed the redhead deeply, sliding his tongue along the other's in a way that let him know that he wasn't going anywhere. Reaching up with his free hand, he wiped away the tears that clung to his face. Ending the kiss, he leaned his forehead against Kenshin's, catching golden eyes that held worry and doubt.

"I'm not going to leave you. Not for anyone or anything. Understand?"

Nodding slightly, Kenshin closed his eyes, reaching in and kissing him hard. The passion that had faltered with Kenshin's tears reignited and consumed them.

Pressing Kenshin back firmly into the wall, Sano pulled the rest of the hakama-shita off before latching his lips onto the exposed chest before him. Crying out, Kenshin bucked his hips into Sano's feeling the heat gathered between the other's legs. He began to claw at the bandages that Sano used to bind his muscles, not feeling enough of the other's skin.

Latching onto a nipple, Sano smirked at the noises his lover was making. He began tracing the many scars that marked the redhead, working the ones on his stomach and hips that he knew would get the biggest rise out of him. Kenshin mewled, reaching between them to undo the tie holding Sano's pants. Chuckling, Sano began returning the favor, growling when he pulled them down and off. Grinding up against the redhead, Sano sighed at the feeling of nude flesh against nude flesh, grinning at Kenshin's length.

After a few moments of grinding, kissing and moaning, Kenshin grew impatient. Pushing off of the wall, he wrapped his arms around Sano, pressing his hips hard against the other's, eyes locked with chocolate orbs. Sano groaned, getting the message loud and clear. Holding the smaller man tight against him, he turned, swiping his arm across the kotatsu. Papers, ink and teacups falling to the floor, Sano laid Kenshin along the table. Bucking at the cool surface, Kenshin arched into Sano's arms, begging for a kiss as he pressed the palm of his hand onto Sano's arousal.

Reaching between them, Sano grasped the other man, stroking his length and kissing along his neck. Making his way down Kenshin's chest, he licked until he took him in his mouth, smiling at the cry of surprise. Suckling the girth a moment, he closed his eyes as he felt Kenshin's fingers in his hair. Releasing the length with a wet pop, he licked down the length, tracing his tongue around the twin orbs at the bottom. The noises his lover was making was driving him crazy, his own arousal twitching and leaking. Leaning over the redhead, he gave him a soft peck on the lips before drawing away completely.

Kenshin gasped at the feeling of an oiled finger tracing around his entrance, slick and warm. The teasing mouth suckled at his hips, thighs and stomach, everywhere but where he needed. The digit entered, causing Kenshin to buck, gliding in and out in a maddening pace. After a moment, a second entered and it wasn't long before they were scissored. Pent up passion from their fight as well as the overwhelming lust made things rushed and Sano pulled his fingers away. Grabbing Kenshin's thighs, he pulled the smaller man to the edge of the kotatsu, driving forward.

Kenshin's body arched like a bow, eyes shut and a sweet cry on his lips as Sano filled him. There was a slight burn as the other entered, but it added to the moment and Kenshin quickly wrapped his legs around his hips. Starting a hard, quick pace, the two ground into each other. Biting necks and scratching backs, the two slammed together, groaning and crying out.

The room was boiling now and sweat slicked the two men, causing their bodies to slide past each other as they thrust. Shifting, Sano collided with a spot inside the redhead that made him scream, nails digging into the other's shoulders. Grinning, Sano gripped Kenshin's hips, sure there would be bruises the next day and set a brutal pace.

"Sano… Oh gods, Sano!"

Gritting his teeth, he growled his lover's name, thrusting deep into the other. Kenshin's breaths huffed and his teeth bit into his lip so hard, a small trail of blood dribbled down to his chin. His hair mixed with cold tea and ink that spilled when he cleared the kotatsu. Golden eyes were hooded with thick lashes and his face was flushed. His body glistened in the low light. To Sano, he was gorgeous.

Kenshin eyed his lover as he rolled his hips, appreciating the hard angles of his body, the way his hair fell in his eyes. He gulped as Sano hit that spot again, making him reach above him and grasp white knuckled onto the edge of the table. Tightening the grip with his legs, he grunted as Sano shifted to pummel that spot.

"Oh, so good, 'Shin!"

Feeling the other tighten around him, Sano's release began to curl in his belly. Sighing, he gripped Kenshin's length, satisfied with the cry he gave. The length was swollen, leaking with pre-cum and twitching in his hand. Stoking hard and fast, Sano drew the sexiest noises he'd ever heard out of Kenshin.

"Sano… Sano, I'm gonna c-c…"

Starbursts erupted in front of Kenshin's eyes and he arched off the table, legs pulling Sano deep inside. Thick, white spurted along their chests, Sano's hand and along the black surface of the table. The muscles around him drew Sano deep, the hot, tight velvet clamping down in the most satisfying way. Feeling his lover pull him inside, Sano's release followed and he slammed his hips into Kenshin, growling as he emptied. Warmth spread through Kenshin and the feeling of contentment drifted over both.

Collapsing onto Kenshin, Sano tucked his face into his neck, gulping in the smell of cinnamon and ginger. Kenshin was panting underneath him, arms wrapped tightly around him and legs shaking. This is what they needed, to be close to each other like this. They fought, just like any other couple did. Money and faithfulness was sometimes brought up, but they knew they loved one another beyond a shadow of a doubt. They were like two sides of the same coin, reliant on each other no matter how different. Catching their breath, the dozy post-sex feeling settling over them, Kenshin nuzzled his lover.

"Sano?"

The other didn't lift his head, rather nudging the redhead back with his nose.

"Mmm?"

"You're cleaning up."

* * *

I usually do lovey-dovey scenes between these two, so I wanted to show them in a less glorious light. Plus I think make-up sex between these two would be great.


End file.
